The present invention consists of a device to block car parking spaces in order to prevent their use by persons other than the owners or assigned users.
One of the inherent problems of car parking lots, both underground and ground level parking lots, is the lack of means to insure that the parking spaces will always be available to their owners or users. This is in view of the possibility that a driver other than the owner can occupy such space and as a consequence, the owner finds himself without a space to park when he arrives.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a device which avoids this inconvenience, allowing the owner of a parking space to reserve it for his sole use, and preventing other vehicles from using it when empty.
At the same time, once the owner has parked his vehicle in his parking space, and once the device of the invention is set in a blocking position, the vehicle cannot be taken out except by the owner or an authorized person cleared by the owner, in such a way that the invention acts as an antitheft protective device.
Another aim of this invention is to provide a device for the stated purposes which is of a simple and strong design and which can be easily operated to shift quickly from the blocking position to the open position, and vice versa.